


Roomies with a Dummy

by WrongMJ



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Crushes, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Other, Pining, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongMJ/pseuds/WrongMJ
Summary: Sanji is starting his college life at East Blue University! He finds himself utterly excited about being grown up and being a college student now. It's like a new chapter in his life book.Turns out, college is harder than he anticipated. Especially when his roommate is a green-haired idiot. A rude, green-haired idiot. And unfortunately, a devilishly handsome rude, green-haired idiot.With growing horror, Sanji discovers that college isn't the only hard thing he faces...
Relationships: Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Roomies with a Dummy

**Author's Note:**

> Hii it's my first ever posted work on AO3. Please be kind but don't hesitate to tell me if I have any mistakes! English is not my first language, although I've been speaking it for quite a while, so do not feel bad at all! You're actually helping me speak English better :)
> 
> Since this is my first OP fanfic as well, please bear with me on characterization and dialogue 🙏
> 
> The first chapter is heavy on introductions, but I'll make sure future chapters will have more plot and depth!! :)  
> Because of school, I am unsure of my updating schedule, but I'll try hard to upload a new chapter as soon as I can!
> 
> Without further ado... enjoy!

"Thanks for helping me," Sanji said without any real gratitude in his voice. He just wanted the others to leave him alone already.

His adopted father, Zeff, grunted while Patty glared at Sanji's half-assed thanks. Carne was still hauling in one of Sanji's boxes, so Sanji's words went unnoticed. 

"Whatever, eggplant. You better do well in college, and don't think of slacking off once! Whether it be in the restaurant or your studies!" Barked Zeff sternly, which caused Sanji to roll his eyes. He's used to his old man yapping about how Sanji should always strive to be the best. He knows it's for the best, and both men know the concern underneath Zeff's insults, so Sanji doesn't take it to heart.

"Got it, you damn geezer," Sanji sneered, "college won't even be that hard."

"Ha!" Patty doubled over as he laughed, taking in Sanji's growing anger as he laughed harder, "You may get A's during high school, but this is the real deal now, kiddo! Carne'll tell you; college is like gutting a big ole' tuna with a teeny butter knife, _on_ a time limit. You better take it seriously, kid, or you'll fall in a hundred-mile pit of regret~"

Sanji usually butted heads with Patty, and the two would get in arguments and fights a lot. Yet, just now, Sanji felt a chill run down his back. Patty rarely uses his serious voice, and his words made Sanji even more nervous. Furthermore, the two respected each other as chefs, so Sanji didn't take the analogy lightly. 

"Tch," Sanji mustered all the confidence of someone freshly out of high school, and he met Patty's gaze with a smirk on his face, "you're just an idiot."

"Hahaha! I can't wait 'till the day you're a suffering college student, like we all were!" 

By then, Sanji already tuned out his older co-worker to give the room another look over. The room wasn't bad- it was kind of cramped considering Sanji would be expecting a roommate, but his tuition was already costly so this will do. There is a single window in the middle of the wall, a desk underneath the window, and two uncomfortable looking mats serving as the beds. Above the beds are wooden shelves that wouldn't hold much. It was considerably clean. A door to the side stood unopened, leading to the bathroom which Sanji hasn't checked yet. 

Sanji made a small noise of content. The room may be small- yes he mentioned its tiny size a few times already, but it rather _is_ small- but it would do for now. All he needs to do is unpack his stuff, preferably before his roommate arrives.

"Don't think being a college student now means you can slack off!" Zeff reminded him. "I won't go easy on you just because you've got extra work, eggplant!"

"I know, I know. If anything, I'll take offense if you dare go easy on me," Sanji countered with a glare.

"Hmpf," Zeff grunted, but there was undeniable pride in the small noise he made, and the glint in his eyes.

Sanji could only grin.

* * *

**A few hours later...**

* * *

It has been a few hours since the old geezer and two coworkers left. A few hours since Sanji tidied up the place, claimed the left side of the room (the closest to the door), unpacked his stuff, placed all his stuff away, checked out the bathroom and deemed it clean, put up some posters and decorations, _and_ ordered some things online to reward himself. 

Sanji finds himself staring at the right side of the room, where the blue mat of the bed stood bare and lonely. Sanji checked his phone and wondered when his roommate would show up. After all, he can't deny the excitement of sharing a room with some stranger. He's a college student now... and this roommate, somehow, is a sign that he truly is in college, and it's not all some fantasy he's dreaming of. 

After five painfully long minutes, Sanji is still in his bed, alone, and without a roommate. He scratched his cheek, and shrugged, maybe his roommate would arrive later in the night. Maybe his roommate lives out of state and is currently driving long miles to get here. It's all very possible, so Sanji tried not to think too much about it. 

Another ten minutes passed. The door knocked and Sanji sat up straight, heart hammering at the sudden sound, and he croaked out in a suddenly nervous voice, "Door's unlocked!" 

The doorknob twisted around and then the door opened, revealing... 

Sanji's excitement went away and his expression melted. He put away his phone and sat up straight, eyebrows arched, and he half-glared at the person- people, actually- behind the door. "The hell are you doing here, long nose?" 

"Surprise!" Usopp cheered, undeterred by Sanji's cold greeting. "Me and Kaya decided to join you today, to celebrate us all making it to college! Hurray!!"

In his arms, Kaya gave Sanji a small smile as she waved at him. "Hello, Sanji."

Sanji sighed, and then rolled his eyes at Usopp's excited smile, and smiled back. "Hello, you two."

"Man, can you believe it? Just yesterday, we were all little middle schoolers saying we'll make it to Ivy and Yale," Usopp laughed loudly, "and look at us now!"

"That was all you," Sanji scowled in embarrassment, "and there's nothing wrong with East Blue University...!" 

Usopp shrugged, "But we-" at Sanji's glare, he amended his words to, " _I_ dreamed of the big names. East Blue's okay, it's not some shit storm like GLC, but it's not exactly Harvard either." 

Fair point. Sanji shook his head, "Yeah whatever. Come in already, and close the door." 

"Has your roommate not arrive yet?" Kaya asked, pointedly looking at the empty right side of the room. 

"No," Sanji answered, "I think he may be an out of state student."

"Ah. That would make sense." 

"Anyway, what's your schedule like, dude?" Usopp abandoned his girlfriend to join Sanji's bed, pulling out a folded piece of printed paper from his pockets. "I hope I share at least _some_ morning classes with you, or else I'll die!" 

"Your fault for picking morning classes," Sanji shrugged but pulled out his schedule as well. The two compared their schedules and, to Usopp's dismay, shared a single class together. 

Kaya giggled at his panicked reaction, and Sanji found himself chuckling as well. 

"You guys!! Don't laugh at my misery- what if everyone bullies me and kick me and force the answers from me!" Usopp wailed dramatically, counting off many things that could go wrong. Sanji rolled his eyes at his friend's dramatic predictions, while Kaya laughed harder. 

"No one would think to ask answers from you."

Usopp stopped wailing and sat up straight, glaring at Sanji with a huge gasp, "Take that back right now! I'll have you know, I aced all our tests from middle to high school! I was above everyone and ranked the smartest man! And-"

"Oh shut it, you would've failed several grades if it weren't for your girlfriend," Sanji smirked. He shared a gaze with Kaya, who looked as if she agreed, but also didn't want to hurt her boyfriend's feelings.

"That's not true!!" Usopp screeched. "I just allowed her to tutor me so she could feel good as a girlfriend!! I purposely failed my quizzes, _for_ her!" 

"Dude, you're full of fucking shit," Sanji kicked him, not too hard, and the three all shared laughs. 

Sanji, being fresh out of high school, wondered how hard college truly could be. He aced through high school with pretty decent grades, and senior year was a hellhole he survived miraculously. Hearing all the talk about how hard college is, Sanji thinks it'll be several years of senior year high school. Hard as hell, but manageable. And how hard would it be to learn culinary arts- he's already a fantastic cook.

The only worries Sanji can think of are the required classes and their difficulty, balancing college and working at the restaurant, _and_ his roommate who is still absent. Sanji couldn't care less about getting along with his roommate, Sanji just hopes that he wouldn't be _too_ annoying. 

The three friends spent a while talking together and excitedly getting ready for their college lives, their new chapters in their lives. Sanji couldn't help but kick Usopp several times due to his friend being an idiot, while Kaya simply laughs at the two, and Usopp would then stick his tongue out at the older man. 

Sanji's roommate never made an appearance. After Usopp commented on that, the three got into a conversation about their own roommates. 

"My roommate is a nice girl... She doesn't talk to me a lot, which is why I like her." Kaya said, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "She arrived before I did, but didn't bring a lot of things with her." 

"Mine arrived after I did. He's a swell guy, pretty easy to talk to, and he's already invited me to a party!" Usopp bragged. "His name is Luffy and he's totally awesome!!" 

Sanji made a face at that. "A party? Before your first day of college? I'm sure that'll end well..."

"Aw come on," Usopp argued, "we're both the same age, so, like, there's no booze or anything. We're both underage."

"What if he's into illegal drinking?" Kaya asked worriedly.

"Then I'll heroically call the cops before he can turn to a life of alcohol!" Usopp declared, dramatically pointing a thumb at himself. Then, he quieted down with a chuckle, "But Luffy's pretty cool, I don't think he's into that."

"You've only met, like, two hours ago. You don't know that for sure," Sanji pointed out.

"You guys are just jealous my roommate is a cool dude!" 

"As if!" Sanji yelled back, "I'll rather have someone quiet and who wouldn't disturb me at all!" 

"You're just a loser!"

"Shut the hell up! I'm way more popular than you'll ever dream of!"

"Then how come you're single and sad and lonely, while I have a totally awesome girlfriend?!" At that, Kaya flushed, while Sanji's face grew angry.

"Because I'm not into love right now!! I'm in _college!"_

"That's an _excuse_ and you and I both know it, damn love cook!" 

Before long, Sanji had his hands wrapped around Usopp's neck as he half-pretended half-seriously choked his friend as they both yelled obscene things at each other. Watching the two with mirth, just a few feet away, was Kaya. It was a miracle how no one came up to the door to complain about the noise.

The dorm filled with laughter from all of them, as well as playful arguments between Sanji and Usopp, and pleasant conversations between Sanji and Kaya. 

If Sanji were even the slightest bit nervous before, all the nerves died once he's with his friends. 

After the two left, Sanji waited for his roommate to show up. He checked the time, 6 PM, it wasn't necessarily late per se but classes start tomorrow and his roommate hasn't shown any signs of popping up. Sanji shrugged and got up, deciding to check out the dormitory around. He quickly changed into a casual sweatshirt and made sure he has his keys, before locking the doors and going down the hallway to the elevators. 

On the first floor is the cafeteria and main entrance, as well as offices and many doors that lead to different places. The first floor wasn't packed, but there were many new students coming and going out with their parents. Many people held suitcases and boxes, and Sanji wondered if one of them would be his roommate. He did see some pretty cute girls, which he swooned over, of course.

Sanji looked around and saw a convenient vending machine, which he instantly know will be one of his favorite things in this building soon. Sanji pulled out his wallet and looked at the different options. 

While deciding on a drink, he felt someone bump into him and turned around with an unpleasant expression. Instantly, his words died and he felt his cheeks go red when he saw that absolute goddess who bumped unto him. She looked around his age, and had gorgeous orange hair down to her chin, with big, alluring brown eyes. 

"Ah, sorry about that, my friend and I were playing around," the beautiful girl apologized with a guilty smile. 

"It's quite alright, miss," Sanji said right away, "don't worry about me. Were you about to get something from the vending machine? I can buy it for you!"

"Oh really?" The girl blinked but smiled instantly when Sanji nodded frantically. "Well in that case, may I have D4?" 

"Of course, of course!" Sanji hurriedly opened his wallet, put some money in the machine, and punched in D4. While getting the snack, he heard someone scoff behind him and exchange some hushed words with the girl. Sanji's smile instantly turned into a frown. Great. Another man who doesn't appreciate women, and thinks he's being some "loser" for buying this wonderful lady a simple snack. 

Sanji grabbed the bag of chips and handed it to the beautiful girl with a smile. "There you go, miss!" 

"Thank you! You're pretty nice... say, what's your name?" The girl asked, and Sanji felt his already red face go redder. This _wonderful_ and _beautiful_ amazing girl wants to know his name?! College sounds promising already. 

"Sanji, call me Sanji!" Sanji said right away. "May I know yours?"

"I'm Nami," grinned the beautiful lady, Nami. "And this grumpy fellow holding his stuff next to me is my friend, Zoro!" 

Sanji glanced away from Nami's exceptionally cute eyes and noticed the guy next to her, for the first time since coming down here. He gave the green-haired, tanned man a blank stare, glanced at the many boxes he's holding, and then offered a curt nod before his attention instantly went back to Nami. 

The friend, Zoro, had an annoyed expression that deepened when Sanji barely acknowledged him. 

"Are you a student here?" Sanji asked. If they shared any classes together, Sanji would die happy. 

"No, I actually go to another school. I'm just here to help Zoro out since he suck with directions." Nami answered nonchalantly, grinning at Zoro when he glared at her from behind the boxes. 

"Oh, I see," Sanji's voice dripped with unhidden disappointment. "Then I wish you two luck."

Sanji is oddly proud of himself for his mature reply. Middle school him would probably ask what school she goes to, only to beg Zeff to transfer there. The thought of him doing that almost made him shudder, but he remained composed. 

Nami smiled at him, thanked him for the chip, and the two bid their goodbyes. Sanji sighed as he waved her away, Nami returning it with a beautiful smile, and the two- or three, he should say- carried on. As Nami and Zero guy left, Sanji accidentally overheard their conversation.

"You're such a witch," the green-haired man said. 

Immediately, Sanji's anger flared. Someone as gorgeous and beautiful as Nami is _not_ a witch. She is an angel! And within their few moments of meeting, Sanji has been struck by the arrow of Cupid and is hopelessly devoted to Nami! This Zoro guy is either seriously blind, lacks absolute taste, or does not feel love. How can someone insult an angel like Nami?!?

"You're just mad I got free snacks!" Nami stuck her tongue at Zoro, and Sanji find himself nodding along. Of course, Nami must be tactful and can use her beauty to her advantage on helpless, love-stricken men like him! So not only is she beautiful, but Nami is also resourceful and an absolute genius! 

"Whatever, gold-digger."

"Reminder that I'm helping you find your dorm, dear idiot~!" 

"Oi, I called _and_ paid you to help me, not make fun of me!" 

"You called me a witch first."

"'Cause you are, damn hag!"

And their conversation floated away. Sanji decided that he doesn't like the green-haired man at all. No matter the circumstances, no one should talk to a lady as rudely as he had. Not to mention, he insulted Nami as if unable to see her beauty! Is Zoro _blind_ or something? 

Sanji clicked his tongue, glanced at the vending machine, and decided he didn't want anything anymore. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he made his way back to the elevator, back to his room, where hopefully his roommate would already be settled. 

_What a hectic day... so this is college, huh?_ Sanji smiled to himself, his heart racing with eagerness. He can't wait until the next day, when he would truly experience college life and be challenged with his classes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed reading! 
> 
> PS! I do not have a beta. If you're interested... hit me up! :)
> 
> ~MJ


End file.
